Love Is Strange
by EvilRootBeer
Summary: Songfic, basically InuYasha and Kagome have an argument and this is what it is about.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha….if I did why would I be doing fan fiction of it? And I do not own the song I just like it very very much. **_

_**Song Title: Love Is Strange **_

_**R&R guys please!! i would love the feed back! **_

* * *

Kagome sighed and opened her math book with her eyes closed. She would only admit to herself that she secretly wished the book to fall into the fire they always had when they rested for the night when they, her friends and she, went on their journeys looking for the jewel shards and Naraku. She yawned and stretched out on her back against the soft grass she was resting on. '_Sometimes I wonder if InuYasha would miss me if I just left and never came back,'_ she sighed again and picked up the completed Shikon no Tama and looked sadly into the almost white jewel that hung from her neck. _'InuYasha, I would miss you…'_

"KAGOME! I've been calling you forever! Are your ears broken or something" InuYasha, frowning, stomped over to her waving his arms in an overdramatic way.

Gasping, Kagome jumped and dropped the jewel to look up at him. Shaking her head and swallowing hard, she had to stop herself from saying how beautiful she thought he was, with his silver locks tossing behind him by the wind and his bright gold eyes reflecting the sun, sometimes she swore to herself that they had to be made from a beam of sunlight because they always somehow seemed to gently warm her….

"EARTH TO KA-GO-ME!" He bellowed still wagging his arms to get her attention.

"Huh? What's up InuYasha?" Kagome pulled her knees up and hugged them looking up at him smiling.

"I was wondering about something," InuYasha blushed and looked away from her eyes.

"What is it?" Kagome couldn't help the skip her heart did whenever he blushed. She smiled and waited patiently for him to tell her.

"When are you going back to your time to get some more ninja food?" He looked at her with impatience and irritation, " 'cause I gotta good taste for it."

Kagome, raising her fist in the air, closed her eyes trying to get a hold of her now shortened temper. "You mean that you interrupted my thoughts just to ask me that?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and folded his arms under the sleeves of his firerat hoari, "well yeah, why else would I come all the way over here?"

Kagome stood up, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and closed her eyes. " InuYasha…." she looked at him and smiled, "OSUWARI!" She yelled with her fist clenched and a frown on her face. "Now, I'm going home," she stomped away with her fist still clenched tightly as he slammed hard into the ground with a loud thud and his customary grunt.

_Love, love is strange_

_Lot of people take it for a game_

_Once you get it_

_You'll never wanna quit (no ,no)_

_After you've had it (yeah, yeah)_

_You're in an awful fix_

_Many people_

_Don't understand (no, no)_

_They think loving (yeah, yeah)_

_Is money in the hand_

_Your sweet loving_

_Is better than a kiss_

_When you leave me_

_Sweet kisses I miss_

Watching her pack up all of her stuff, InuYasha sat up and rubbed his head, and cursed under his breath.

Kagome looked at him then turned up her nose with a "hmp!"

InuYasha snorted and folded his arms, "make sure when you come back you have my ninja food!" He said as he looked away with his eyes closed.

_[MICKEY_

_Silvia…_

"UGH! InuYasha," She turned back to him and smiled sweetly. "OSUWARI!"

_[SILVIA_

_Yes Mickey?_

"Ow…." InuYasha went into the ground and growled. "Kagome, stop being stupid!"

_[MICKEY_

_How do you call your lover boy?_

Growling and mumbling to herself about stupid dog-boys Kagome just kept walking over to well but then stopped and smiled again. "Wait, I don't think I'll be going home. That's just what you want." Still smiling she turned around and headed towards the village.

_[SILVIA_

_Come 'ere Lover boy!_

Peeling himself out of the crater he created, InuYasha grunted and ran after Kagome," Kagome! C'mon! go get some ninja food! I'm hungry because the stuff you've been cooking lately just hasn't been that….UHHAAAA" He slammed to the ground just as the girl whispered the command word.

_[MICKEY_

_And if he doesn't answer?_

"InuYasha, you are a jerk!" She said as she stomped away, leaving the hanyou plastered to the ground.

_[SILVIA_

_Oh, Lover boy!!!_

"Look, Kagome, you haven't been home in awhile and wouldn't your mom be worried?" InuYasha now walking besides her rubbing his forehead.

Kagome cocked her head and thought for awhile then frowns at InuYasha, "You just want the Ramen, don't you?"

_[MICKEY_

_And if he STILL doesn't answer?_

"Keh," shaking his head 'no', InuYasha tried to deny that was really what he wanted, but Kagome didn't believe him.

"InuYasha, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! OSUWARI!" She walked on as the boy slammed into the earth with a thud and a scream.

_[SILVIA_

_I simply say_

_Baby,_

_Ooooh baby,_

_My sweet baby,_

_You're the one._

"KEH! STUPID BITCH!" InuYasha, screamed from his place on the ground.

"OSUWARI!"

InuYasha went deeper into the ground and moaned loudly.

_[TOGETHER_

_Baby,_

_Ooooh baby,_

_My sweet baby,_

_You're the one._


End file.
